


No you don't get my kit-kat Pidge

by Mushaloons



Series: Kidge Valentine's Day Event 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy, Kidge Valentine's Day Event 2018, Kit Kat - Freeform, i'm late, is strip karaoke a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Pidge wants a Kit-Kat, so she comes up with creative ideas to steal it from Keith. In which Keith is a selfish little bitch.





	No you don't get my kit-kat Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you don't consider Kit-Kats as candy...okay.

Keith was good at pickpocketing. Great, even. It was probably the only thing that kept him alive until Shiro’s parents took him in. So it was fair to say that he was pretty damn well good at stealing.

 

He just never thought that he’d be the one to get stolen from.

 

The day started out great. The Castle was brightly lit, and Lance was over with Allura on some diplomatic trip, so that meant that he’d be out of his hair for a good several hours. Hunk was on a date with Shay, and Coran, being the person that he is, insisted on chaperoning. So the Castle was just him, Shiro, and Pidge.

 

Shiro, bored as hell, bet if Lance convinced Allura to do strip karaoke with him he’d give Keith a massive Kit- Kat. Unfortunately for the Black Paladin, Lance did well on his part. And an extremely gleeful Keith got his candy. And it was as good as he remembered; rainbows and unicorns and sunshine and fairy tales and knives-

 

“You gonna eat that?”

 

And suddenly, the little utopia he built from that chocolate bar crashed and burned to hell. Also, thanks to a certain 5 feet teen genius, he fell on the ground and hit the side of a table. Keith scowled and rubbed his head, looking up at Pidge. “Didn’t your mother teach you specifically not to sneak up on people?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re in space dumbass.” Her gaze drifted back to the Kit-Kat. “And you still haven’t answered my question.”

 

He glared back at her. “The answer is no, alright?” He got up and began walking in the opposite direction. Pidge followed, not willing to give up her chances on getting candy. “What if I convinced Hunk to give you seconds on dessert?”

 

“No.”

 

“What if I upgrade Red so she’d be better than Blue?”

 

“I hate Lance but that’s just indirect murder right there.”

 

“What if I hijacked Lance’s speakers so they’d play Barbie Girl all night?”

 

“One, that’d be killing all our eardrums as well. Even your soundproof ones, which really makes no sense but STILL. And don’t you have better things to do?”

 

Pidge shrugged. “Well yeah...but Allura’s out for the day and I really don’t wanna work.”

 

“Well maybe that work would help us in the future.”

 

“Nah, it’s just music upgrades that Lance also convinced Allura to do.”

“I’m not even gonna ask about that. Now shoo and let me eat my chocolate in peace.”

Keith kept walking. He looked back a few times and noticed Pidge wasn’t there. _Finally,_ he thought. _Peace and quie-_

“What if I kissed you?”

He jumped and landed on the floor. Pidge was back, and _way_ too close for comfort. Keith could feel her breathing on the side of his neck. It made his skin tingle weirdly, and gave him way too many damn emotions he never had before. He cleared his throat. “You’re not going to do that.”

She crawled next to him. “Yes I will.”

”Uh, no you won’t. What if I have herpes?”

“Well do you?" 

”No. But-“

“Will you give me the kit kat though if I kiss you?”

“No! That’s so wrong, I mean, I’m like two and a half years older man. That’s weir-“ He was silenced by her lips on his. They tasted like mint. And Hunk’s spaghetti. Her head turned ever so slightly, and pushed him even farther onto the ground, making him grab her hips to steady them both. 

He didn’t know how long they were like that, but they eventually broke apart for air, both dazed. 

Pidge smirked, and readjusted her Slytherin t-shirt. She got up to leave, but not before whispering in his ear, “Y’know, you really should protect your stuff from now on." Keith felt his pocket, and pulled out half of his Kit-Kat. He looked up and there was Pidge, eating the other half and walking away.

Keith just sat there and groaned. A part of him, though, thought it was worth it.

He told that part to shut up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I went on this retreat with my temple (I'm not really Buddhist but my mother is) and IT WAS THE ENTIRE COURSE OF THIS EVENT. So basically I'm doing it now. Fuck.


End file.
